


Alejandro

by nomsie500



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a stripper, M/M, i don't know why this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomsie500/pseuds/nomsie500
Summary: Thomas was in love with a figure, a persona. He wanted to know this gorgeous example of humanity, but at the same time leaving him on the stage might be for the best.





	

Thomas walked into the club and sat by the bar. He was a bit scared to be there, but at the same time he knew he had to be. Thomas had to see him. Thomas didn't know what his name was, just that he was beautiful and he had to have him. 

The boy was perfect in every way. Thomas decided that tonight was the night, he would stop admiring the boy from afar and finally work up the courage to talk to him. He would learn about who the boy was, what he was like, and, if his plan succeeded, take the boy home. 

It was at that moment that the boy sauntered onto the stage in all of his glory. Tonight, he looked stunning clad in the tight leather pants and tie he was wearing. He approached the pole located in the front and center of the stage and began his routine. One of the things the boy did was look for someone in the audience to make eye contact with. He never broke eye contact with this person, and this led to the impression the boy was performing for this one specific person. Thomas gasped when the boy's gorgeous brown orbs locked with his, and Thomas felt like he couldn't breathe as the eyes kept boring into his soul.

The boy smirked and began his routine, never once breaking eye contact as he danced and flipped. If his back was ever turned to the audience, his eyes were back on Thomas's in a flash, making him seem super human in his own glowing sort of way.

Thomas was entranced. He got up from his usual seat at the bar and began making his way toward the stage, prepared to tip the dancer. The boy watched Thomas approach and began to smirk. No one had approached him for a long time, he always made himself appear to be untouchable so he wouldn't attract too many creeps. But the boy was okay with this particular stranger approaching him, after all, this stranger was very attractive and he had been eyeing him for a while. 

Thomas was finally standing in front of the stage and in front of the dancer. The boy's smirk widened as he left the pole, sauntering off towards Thomas. The boy went down to his hands and knees and began crawling towards Thomas. He took Thomas's chin into his hand and Thomas felt all of the air leave his lungs.

"Hey there, gorgeous," the boy greeted. "What's a handsome man like you doing in a place like this?"

Thomas gulped, not expecting his night to go like this. "I came to see you."

The boy chuckled, "You have no idea how many people tell me that on a nightly basis. You also have no idea how many of them I tend to brush off. You, however, are different. Tell me, what's your name, gorgeous?"

"Thomas," Thomas gasped as the boy started feeling up his chest.

"Thomas. Suits you. Since you are so gorgeous, I'm going to give you the privilege of knowing my name. My name is Alexander," Alexander said.

Thomas felt like his knees were about to give way from the amount of lust and arousal he was feeling from interacting of Alexander.

Alexander noticed this and smirked. "Would you like to get out of here, sweet Thomas?"

Thomas could only nod desperately. 

"Then let's go," Alexander responded, bopping Thomas on the nose before exiting the stage.

Let's just say, what follows this encounter is what Thomas considers to be one of the best nights of his life.


End file.
